Strangers
by Dawnispeace
Summary: They live in the same apartment building. They go to the same college. What happens when her path crosses with his. Why was he the new instructor? She didn't want to have feelings for anyone, neither did he. But you don't always get what you want. College AU. may have a bit OOC. I tried my best. this is my first fanfic ever.


**So I decided to edit this because I didn't really like my ending. I made it a oneshot. I appreciate reviews, good or bad, and thanks for reading.**

**Rated T**

21 year-old, Maka Albarn, was heading to the building at the end of the street to attend her usual Monday, Wednesday, and Friday dance classes. Being 21, Maka was still in college studying for a dancing major. Even as a little girl, Maka had an exceedingly well hand-eye coordination. When she was a baby, it was rare to ever see her tumble or fall. At about 12 years old, she took self-defense classes. Dancing was easy for her. When she arrived at the building, "Your Life, Your Stage" or "YLYS" for short, Maka immediately stated warming up. Glancing at the wall mirror, she saw herself, a young woman with ash-blonde hair and piercing green eyes. It was almost time for class to start yet the instructor was nowhere to be seen. Just then, the class heard the roar of a motorcycle engine. A young man about Maka's age, stepped off the bike and entered the building in a cool style. Maka was the first to recover from the shock.

"Who are you?" Maka asks kind of accusingly.

"Thanks for the warm welcome." The man says sarcastically.

He had silvery-white hair and the most exotic red eyes that Maka had ever seen.

"I'm Soul 'Eater' Evans, your new instructor." Soul replied to Maka.

Soul "Eater" Evans is 22 studying for a music major. As a class assignment, this semester, he had to compose a song that could be choreographed with latin dance moves. Just as excellent as he was in composing, he was an amazing dancer. He had found a part-time job that would be able to help him with this semester's assignment.

"Today we will be focusing on Bachata. Everyone find a partner." Soul announced.

Being an odd numbered group, Maka usually partners up with the instructor. When Soul notices that Maka doesn't have a partner, he walks up to her.

"Do you have a partner Miss…?" He asks.

"Albarn, Maka Albarn." She responds.

"Do you have a partner Ms. Albarn?"

"No, I don't. I usually partner up with the instructor. Call me Maka."

"Well then, I guess you'll be my partner." Soul told her.

"I will dance with…Maka was it? To show you all what you're supposed to do. If you don't understand it, I'll explain step by step." He exclaimed.

The music started and Maka seemed to know what Soul had in his mind for this move.

"Remember that we're supposed to act naturally. Consider me as an old friend of yours, and dance like you would if I was." Soul whispered to her confidently.

Maka considered this, and pulled herself slightly closer to him. When the song ended, everyone knew exactly what to do. At the end of class, they were half-way done with the song, but the only thing Maka could think of was the way her heart seemed to have skipped a beat when she was dancing with Soul.

It was Tuesday morning and Maka still couldn't stop thinking of how she had reacted. _'I barely know him'_ she kept on thinking. Once her first class had started, she eventually stopped thinking about Soul altogether. Until she walked by the music room. She heard someone playing the guitar and singing, or at least trying to by the sound of it. She peeked inside to figure out who this person was. _'Obviously a man.'_ Maka thought by listening to the deep, husky, and calming voice. Maka peered inside and almost screamed. ALMOST. The man kept playing. He didn't notice anyone come in. When he finished, he turned around and saw Maka.

"Shit!" Soul said looking startled.

"Sorry." Maka says.

"Were you there the whole time?" Soul asks.

"No, I don't think I was. I was walking by and heard someone in here. Never thought it would be you." Maka said a little bit embarrassed.

"I didn't know you studied here." Maka continues.

"Thought's mutual." Soul tells her.

"Well I got to go. Bye." Maka says.

"Wait," Soul asks

"Um…Yeah?"

"What did you think of the song?"

"It's…cool."

"Oh well, thanks."

"See ya."

"Bye. Hey, do you need a ride?"

"Well I always walk."

"I can take you."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

And with that, they start walking towards the school parking lot together. Soul goes to get his motorcycle.

"Um, Don't you have a car?" Maka says.

"No. Remember I arrived at YLYS in a motorcycle."

"M…Maybe I should just walk."

"Aw C'mon. What are you? Afraid of riding a bike?" Soul teases.

"NO!" She retaliates.

"Aw! Is little Ms. Flat-chest afwaid of widing a motowcycle? Soul pouts.

"MAKA-CHOP!" Maka says as she hits Soul with a book, a very thick book.

"OW! What the hell?!" Soul yells.

"I'm not the type of girl that takes being made fun of as a joke."

"Geez! What are you? On steroids or just born with inhuman strength?" Soul says.

"MAKA-CHOP!" She hits him again.

At this point, Soul thinks he's close to passing out as he gently massages the bump on his head.

"YOU KNOW AT THIS POINT I'M THINKING TWICE ABOUT GIVING YOU A RIDE!" Soul screams.

"Well I didn't want one anyways." Maka says.

"Fine!" Soul says and drives off.

Maka walks to her apartment. As she arrives, she sees a very familiar looking motorcycle.

"Oh no!" She says.

She walks inside and sees exactly what she didn't want to.

"Maka?" Soul says.

"UGH!" Maka groans.

"Did you, like, follow me or something?"

"MAKA-…" Maka starts.

"Wait. DON'T!" Soul shouts protecting his head.

"You idiot. I live here." Maka states.

"You're kidding."

"No, I'm not."

"UGH!" Now it was Soul's turn to groan.

They stayed in an awkward silence for what seemed like forever.

"Hey, How about I give you a ride to school in the morning?" Soul tells Maka.

"What, why?"

"'Cause it was very uncool of me to leave you hanging there."

"Thanks but…" Maka said before Soul interrupted her. This habit of his is a bit annoying.

"Be ready at 7:30." He says leaving before she could answer.

Maka awoke with the blaring sound of her alarm clock. She remembered what happened last night. /flashback

"'_Cause it was very uncool of me to leave you hanging there."_

"_Thanks but…" Maka said before Soul interrupted her. This habit of his is a bit annoying._

"_Be ready at 7:30." He says leaving before she could answer_."/

She decided to wear dark skinny jeans and a mint green tank top with a thin white scarf. It makes her eyes stand out.

'_Wait, why am I being self-conscious?' Ugh it's all HIS fault, isn't it?'_

Yet she doesn't change out of her outfit.

At 7:00 am, Soul wakes up from his nice dream of a young blonde girl with green eyes. Realization suddenly falls upon his face

'_Oh No, I cannot be dreaming about Maka!'_

Soul eats a quick breakfast and puts on a red T-shirt and some regular jeans. Before he leaves, he grabs his black leather jacket from the couch.

He gets on the elevator and pushes the #1 button. The elevator stops at the second floor. Maka comes inside.

"Hi." Maka greeted simply.

"Hey." Soul replies.

Awkward silence.

Once they were in the parking lot, Soul broke the silence.

"So, what are you studying for?" He asks.

"Dance. I'm guessing you're music right?"

"Yup."

Soul helped Maka onto the motorcycle then got on himself. Maka falters a bit before putting her hands on Soul's waist. They arrive at school earlier than expected.

"So if you study music, why are you giving dance classes?" Maka finally decides to ask.

"Um… Well, each semester, we're given an assignment. This semester's was 'Write a song that can be choreographed with latin dance moves.' So I decided there would be no better way than to study/teach the dances itself. Plus I'm not that bad of a dancer myself." Soul answers Maka's question fully.

'_You're a great dancer' _Maka thinks.

Maka was about to continue talking until she saw a familiar face.

"Tsubaki!" Maka shouts.

"Oh, hi Maka." Tsubaki says as she walks over to the pair of them.

"Who's this?" Tsubaki asks politely.

"This is…" Maka starts, but is once again interrupted by Soul.

"I'm Soul Evans, Maka's dance instructor. And apparently I live in the same apartment building as her as well as go to the same university." He tells Tsubaki.

"Soul Evans? Aren't you Black*Star's best friend?" Tsubaki wonders.

"That would be me. You're Tsubaki right? God, Black*Star doesn't stop talking about you" Soul says slightly frustrated.

"Speak of the devil." Maka interrupts.

"I, THE MIGHTY BLACK*STAR, HAVE ARRIVED." Black*Star announces.

"'Sup" Soul says.

"SOUL?! WHY ARE YOU WITH TSUBAKI? ARE YOU TRYING TO HIT ON HER?!" Black*Star challenges.

"No dude. I was walking with tiny tits here who is apparently friends with Tsubaki." Soul says calmly and coolly. He should've known better.

"MAKAAAAA-CHOP!" Maka says.

Everyone in the hall way, except Soul and Tsubaki, started laughing.

"OOOOWWWW!" Soul exclaims while Black*Star doubles over in laughter.

"You should've known better Soul." Maka tells him.

"Whatever. Let's go Black*Star." Soul says dragging Black*Star away from the scene, leaving Tsubaki and Maka alone.

"So, when were you going to tell me about Soul?" Tsubaki asks kindly.

"What do you mean?" Maka says partly blushing.

"Well, it just looked like you two are really _really _good friends."

"Don't worry about him, Tsubaki. You'll always be my best friend."

'_That's not what I meant._' Tsubaki thought.

"Are you sure he's nothing _special_?" Tsubaki asks.

"Nope…nothing sp…special at all." Maka stutters.

'_So he _is_ someone special. She wouldn't have stuttered if he was just a regular guy. The question is what _level _of special?'_ Tsubaki ponders.

"Well, If YOU are SURE." Tsubaki says sounding as if Maka was hiding something.

"Tsubaki… Do you know something I don't?" Maka asked accusingly. Tsubaki was never one to doubt someone's intentions unless she had solid proof that the person lied. Tsubaki suddenly turned nervous.

"Well Black*Star might've mentioned something about Soul and someone." Tsubaki says under her breath barely loud enough for Maka to hear.

"Wait, WHAT?" Maka yells.

Tsubaki runs off. She doesn't want to break her promise to Black*Star.

Even though the guys had left, they returned to spy on them. Soul didn't want to, but he was basically forced to because Black*Star was going to tell everyone about the Maka-Chop if he refused. Black*Star shouldn't have done that. The guys had heard the WHOLE thing which meant that Soul was steaming with anger once he found out that Black*Star had told Tsubaki his secret.

"You little BASTARD!" Soul yelled as he ran to catch his best friend.

"YOU PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T TELL! YOU TOLD THAT LITTLE BITCH THAT _YOU _LIKE MY SECRET!"

Soul eventually let Black*Star go because (a) He needed to get to class, (b) He needed to work on his song, and (c) he needed to plan the dance lesson for YLYS.

Maka was heading to YLYS for her dance classes. She had her black tights and a loose grey T-shirt. Once she arrived, she started warming up. About five minutes later, Maka hears the familiar sound of a motorcycle.

'_The sound should not be familiar at all.'_ She thought to herself.

"'Afternoon people." Soul said.

Scattered "Good Afternoons" were heard.

"Partner up once again, with the same people as yesterday." Soul orders.

Maka starts walking towards Soul when a girl named Blair starts talking to him.

"I just wanted to know if I could partner up with you instead of our sweet, innocent, Maka." Blair purrs slightly and pushes her chest up.

Soul looks like he's about to have a nosebleed.

'_Of course! All men are the same! He's gonna leave me for Blair!' _Maka thinks outraged.

"Uh… Sorry B…Blair," He stutters, "I said with the people you were with yesterday. I can't make exceptions." He says more confidently.

'_What? He turned her down? Hmph, What a surprising turn of events.'_ Maka thinks.

Maka walks over to Soul and the lessons begin.

"I thought you would ditch me for Blair." Maka told Soul honestly.

"Well, I wouldn't want you to be with that guy over there." He motions to Hiro.

"Why?" Maka asks.

"Because I wouldn't want to waste your talent." Soul says gazing at the tumbling Hiro.

"Well that's very thoughtful of you, I suppose." Maka answers.

"You suppose? Where's the 'Thank you for caring! You're so nice' bullshit?"

"Don't push it Soul! You're just lucky my book's out of reach."

"I'm so scared." He said somewhat sarcastically, somewhat truthfully.

After the lesson, everyone had pretty much left. Before Soul left though, Maka walked up to him.

"Thank you for caring." Maka said a little mad.

Then she did something totally unexpected. She kissed Soul on the cheek. Then Maka left right away.

Soul couldn't believe what just happened.

'_Did Maka just kiss me? Did she actually just apologize too?' _Soul thought.

Soul gets on his bike and starts driving away. He notices some lonely figure walking on the sidewalk. His suspicions are confirmed when he gets closer.

"Need a ride?" Soul asks Maka.

"As a matter of fact, I do." She responds.

She gets on the motorcycle.

"So," He clears his throat, "What was that kiss about?" Soul says cheekily.

"Just a 'Thank you' kiss." Maka says blushing.

"Do you give a kiss to everyone who helps you?" Soul says sarcastically.

"NO!" Maka says angrily.

"MAKA-CHOP" She hits him on the head.

"Really?! Was that necessary?" Soul yells.

Moment of Silence.

"Then what made me so special?" Soul asks with a calmer demeanor.

Maka doesn't respond.

"Anyways, What are you doing Saturday night?" Soul tells Maka as they arrive.

"Nothing special." Maka replied.

"Let's go to the movies." He says walking away _again_ before she could answer.

'_What?' _That was all Maka could think of.

'_What?' _She thought as she unlocked her door.

'_Why did he do that? Does that count as a date? I think it does.'_

Maka started looking through her closet to find something to wear on Saturday.

She found a nice violet blouse with floral patterns on the left side of it, some dark wash skinny jeans, and a nice pair of wedges that would go nice with the outfit.

Thursday passed painfully slow. It was now Friday, meaning Maka would see Soul. She hadn't encountered him since the day he asked her out. When she arrived at YLYS, she was very disappointed. Class had been canceled. Maka wondered why she didn't receive an email about this.

'_The instructor usually sends an email to the class telling us class is canceled. Hmm… Weird.'_

The weirdest thing though, was that the lights were in inside and the door was unlocked. Maka walked inside. She saw someone (she had a guess who) dancing to the rhythm of a Tango song.

"Soul?" Maka asks.

" Huh? Oh Shit! You need to stop sneaking up on me." Soul says.

"I didn't do it on purpose. What are you doing?"

"Oh Um…" Soul looked embarrassed.

"Why are you here? You out of all people should've known class was canceled."

"…"

"Oh, I see. You wanted to meet me alone, huh? Before tomorrow." It was Maka's turn to tease.

"No. I just wanted to give you private lessons."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, but we're gonna work with a different style of music. We're going to work with Tango." Soul says with a smirk.

He grabs her hand and pulls her into position.

"Ready?" He says with a grin.

The music starts playing. Luckily Maka was an excellent dancer so she quickly caught on with the moves.

Face to face, they danced in perfect synchronization. Legs tangled with one another's and then they rapidly separate. Soul dips Maka at the end of the song then pulls her back up. Her face was so close to his. Literally centimeters away. Soul is still holding Maka's hand with his left one and her waist with his right one. His eyes dart down towards her lips at the same time her look down to his.

'_Maka's lips look so soft and delicate. So kissable.'_ Soul thinks.

That's when Maka notices Soul leaning forward. She quickly pulls back and says, "Thanks for the lesson. It was fun. I hope we can do it again sometime."

She starts walking away, but Soul grabs her wrist. Maka jumps, startled by the sudden contact.

"You're not getting away that easy." Soul says.

He then kisses Maka. She returns the kiss with a fiery passion. They stop to catch their breath then resume their intense making out.

"Soul…We haven't even gone out on a date yet." Maka says panting.

"We will, tomorrow." He said a little annoyed she stopped kissing him.

"I expect you at the movie theater at 8:00 pm." She said walking off, but not before leaning into a chaste kiss, teasing him.

It was 7:40 pm on a should-be casual Saturday evening. Except there won't be anything casual about this Saturday.

"I've got to go dad." Maka told her father through the phone.

"No, it's not a date. It's a book club meeting." She lies.

"You know what? I'm just gonna hang up now. BYE!" She said exasperated.

Maka stuffed her phone in her purse, and locked the apartment on her way out.

Maka was about three blocks away from the movie theater when she was grabbed from behind and held at gunpoint. She was really glad she had taken self-defense classes.

"Give me your purse and nothing will happen to you." A voice growls.

Maka thought the voice sounded familiar. She also identified the voice as a female. Maka skillfully turned around and kicked her assailant in the shin. Before Maka made a run for it, she noticed the person was tall and had waist-length blonde hair.

"Liz?" Maka asks.

"Oh, it's you Maka." Liz said. Her voice sounded a whole lot kinder.

"What are you doing?" Maka asks.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's just you said you weren't gonna do this anymore."

"I know, it's just that I wanted to make some money. Kid's an amazing boyfriend and all, but I don't want to be so dependent on him." Liz says.

"Then get a job. Don't go attacking people again."

"Well, if it makes you feel better, you're the first person I've attacked since I decided to do this again."

"Yeah, that makes me feel sooooo much better that you decided to attack me." Maka says sarcastically. Liz notices that Maka changed her way of talking, she wasn't a sarcastic person at all. But she doesn't say anything.

"Anyways, Where's Patty?" Maka inquires.

"Oh yeah, wait here. Patty you can come out now!" Liz yells.

"You didn't say the code word!" Patty says giggling.

"Fine. GIRAFFE!"

Patty came out of her hiding spot.

"Hi Maka." Patty greets.

"Hey Patty, long time no see."

"Yup!"

With that, the three started talking and catching up with each other's lives seeing as they hadn't communicated in over three years. They talked for hours. When Maka arrived home, she realized something.

"SHIT! I was supposed to meet Soul!" Maka screams.

Maka ran to the lobby.

"Quick! Michael, tell me where 'Soul Eater Evans' lives." Maka tells the male receptionist.

"Why?" Michael says.

"Don't worry about it, just check!"

"Fine! Give me a few minutes."

"Hurry!"

"Ok, God… you're desperate. Um, floor 5 room 564."

"Thanks!" Maka says as she throws him a 5 dollar bill.

Maka runs up the stairs because some couple had just taken the elevator. She pauses in front of the door to catch her breath.

KNOCK, KNOCK.

Soul groans.

'_Who could it be at this hour?" _He thinks.

He had a guess though. When he opened the door, he saw who he expected.

"Oh My God Soul! I'm sooooooooooooo sorry!" Maka huffed, still trying to catch her breath.

"I got caught up with my old friends and forgot all about our date." She says.

"Gee thanks, that makes me feel better." Soul says. He was pissed that he was stood up. Not cool.

"That's not what I meant!" She says worried that Soul was taking this the wrong way.

He walks into his apartment. She takes this as an invitation to go inside.

"Soul, it's just that I hadn't seen them in over three years and she held me at gunpoint so I had to question her about that and…" She stated, but interrupted by Soul. She was glad he did because that meant that he was listening.

"Wait, wait, wait. Held you at gunpoint? What kind of friend does that?" He questions.

"No, not in that way. You see…" She says.

"No 'friend' holds you at gunpoint."

"Will you shut up and let me explain?"

"…"

"You see, she used to be on the streets with her sister as a little girl. She had to find a way for them to survive so she turned to robbing. She and her little sister became the worst bitches on the streets. One day, they were gonna rob a super rich kid, but everything failed. The kid took them in. He offered them a place to live. That was when they were 13-15ish. Now she's dating the guy, but didn't want to be so dependent on him. She was gonna go back to robbing, but I stopped her. Then we started talking and one thing led to another and here we are. I'm so sorry Soul." Maka says guiltily.

Soul was quiet the whole time Maka spoke.

"Soul?" She timidly asked.

"…"

"S…Soul?"

"Fine." He says

"I forgive you." Soul continues.

Maka's heart calms down a little hearing Soul say that.

"If you want, we can still have the date today." Soul tells her.

"How? It's almost midnight. I doubt any movie theaters are open at this hour." Maka says.

"I have some movies we can watch here. I just gotta make the popcorn, turn off the lights, and BAM!, instant movie theater."

"I'd love to." Maka answers.

They end up watching a comedy movie on the couch enjoying eachothers warmth.

Maka woke up in a bed that wasn't hers. She remembered what happened last night.

'_What am I doing in his bed? Did I actually fall asleep here? Did I _sleep_ with him? No, I think I would remember that. I just fell asleep here and he brought me to his bed. Yeah, that seems right.'_

She got up from the bed and headed towards the kitchen. She walked pass the living room and saw Soul asleep on the couch. He was shirtless.

'_Nice abs. He has very nice abs. Wait, what am I thinking? Just walk away.'_ She did.

Once she was in the kitchen, she opened the fridge. She got out two eggs and a pack if bacon. She started cooking.

Soul woke up with the nice smell of bacon in the air

'_Ahh that smells good. WAIT! Who's cooking?'_

Soul got up like lightning. He stealthily walked over to the kitchen. He saw Maka. He sneaks up behind her; he put his arms around her waist.

"Ahh!" Maka squeales.

"Ha!" Soul chuckles.

"Don't do that!"

"What?"

"You scared me."

"Now you know how I feel every time you do that to me."

"I won't do it again." She says.

She turns herself to face him and kisses him. She pulls back to continue cooking breakfast.

"That's not fair. You keep on ending the kiss." Soul whines.

"Shut up unless you want to eat burnt breakfast." Maka retaliates.

That shut Soul up.

"Here." She places a plate on the table.

Soul greedily eats his breakfast.

"Best Breakfast Ever!" He yells as he finishes.

"I'm glad you liked it." Maka says.

He leans in to kiss Maka.

"Brush your teeth!" She says pushing his face away.

"Ugh." Soul groans.

He does as he's told and walks around to try to find Maka. Instead he sees the door open and panics. He had no reason to panic though. He looked outside only to see Maka board the elevator with a smirk.

'_That smartass bitch' _Soul thinks.

He locks his apartment and runs down the stairs to the second floor remembering that Maka lives there. He awaits for her arrival from the elevator. He hears a ding.

"I see you remembered which floor I lived on." Maka says.

She walks to her apartment door and goes inside without closing the door. Soul goes inside. Maka went to brush her teeth and Soul made himself comfortable on her couch. He was still shirtless, and now he was sweaty. This goes noticed by Maka.

"Like what you see?" Soul smirks.

"Maka-chop." Maka hits him with a book.

She kisses him. She once again pulls back, but this time Soul grabs her wrist and pulls her back into a kiss.

**I know some of it is a bit OOC, but I do try my best. I am new to the fanfiction business. Thank you for taking time out of your day/afternoon/night to read my fanfic. Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, I only own Michael. T-T I wish I did, that way I could have SoMa love everywhere.**

**~Dawnispeace**


End file.
